Fear
by FlexManSteel
Summary: An OC of mine tries to escape an underground fighting arena run by Glabatorix that he is forced to be a part of. Along the way he will find out secrets of his past and make friends. Better than it sounds, I promise, Eragon will eventually be in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I'd like to say that this is NOT a sequel to my last fic, **_**What Now?**_**, this is a completely new story about an OC of mine and his part in taking down Galbatorix. Also this does not take place in the same "universe" as my last fic, by that I mean that this didn't take place before, during, or after **_**What Now?**_**. **

**One last thing, the OC's names are just different versions of the names of the characters in a video game, just wanted you guys to know that before some realized it and called me unimaginative or something.**

Slyfer woke up on his cot, his head aching, various parts sore, and wishing he was never born. So really it was just another day. He slowly got up, stretching his arms and legs, trying to get a bit more comfortable. He wondered if he'd ever get out of this hellhole he was forced to endure for as long as he could remember.

then he heard a knock on the door and a small tray of food was pushed through a slit in the door and into the room.

_Breakfast_, Slyfer realized, and got up from the bed and walked over to the food. _A couple slices of stale bread and some filthy-looking water as always. _He picked up the food and brought it to the bed, eating it there.

Just as he finished there was another knock on the door, and a rough voice called, "It's time."

_Already? Another fight? _Slyfer thought. Hesitantly he got up, the door opening as he did, and walked forward, thanking god for the fact that he'd been here long enough to where the guards no longer tied his hands up before the fight.

There were two guards standing outside, one he didn't recognize and the other one was the "victory guard." Everyone called him that since he was the one you were supposed to go to if you won the fight, he would then give you your "prize."

The guards and Slyfer walked down the hallway that everyone knew led to the arena. Slyfer was preparing himself for the fight they would force him into. In no time they were at the gate, which the victory guard opened and shoved Slyfer through, closing it behind him.

Slyfer was greeted by yells and shouts, the balconies above were filled to the brim with people. Business owners, even judges came here, anyone with the money in their pocket and need to gamble came to watch the fights. Slyfer wondered how low someone would have to be to bet on a bunch of teenagers fighting to the death.

Then another, identical gate across the circular arena, about 30 feet away, opened up and another boy, about 15 years old was pushed through. This one was human, unlike Slyfer, whom was an elf. He looked up at all the gamblers then to Slyfer, eyeing him, sizing him up, just the same as Slyfer was doing to him.

They both stayed there for a few moments, letting the crowd yell at them, telling them to rip each other's heads off and similar painful acts. Eventually the other boy started to charge toward Slyfer, apparently wanting to end this as quickly as possible.

_Boy must want to die, _Slyfer thought, as the kid used his running momentum to strengthen a punch aimed right at Slyfer's face. Slyfer simply moved to the side a little, letting the punch miss, and then kneed his opponent in the stomach. He then quickly wrapped his arm around the boy's neck as tight as he could, knowing that he had cut off the kid's supply of air.

Slyfer had always tried to figure out a way to kill his opponents quickly, so that they won't suffer too much, after all they were forced to do this just like him. He tried to break someone's neck once but that didn't quite go as planned, seeing as breaking someone's neck is a lot more difficult to do than you'd think.

He stood there, suffocating then boy until he went limp, then held on to him for even longer, knowing that he was just unconscious. After several minutes he let go, the lifeless form of the boy falling to the ground. The crowd yelled enthusiastically, apparently everyone had bet on the elf. _Of course_, Slyfer thought. He looked up at the crowd again, seeing him, seeing the man who forced him to do this, the man the guards called the "boss-man," Galbatorix.

He heard the victory guard calling his name so he walked over to him before he got in trouble.

"Time for your prize," the guard said, taking him into a room with a line of women on the other side of it. "The Boss-man says that you have to pick someone, you can't pass this time," the guard said with a smile full of yellow teeth on his face.

Knowing what the guard said was true, Slyfer didn't even try to protest, and instead looked throughout the girls, all of whom were his age, scared out of there mind. He came across one that he had never seen before, a girl with long dark brown hair, but what really got his attention was her ears, she was an elf.

"She new?" Slyfer asked the guard.

"Yep, just brought her in last night, she's untouched by the other fighters if that's what your asking."

"I'll take her," Slyfer said, causing the girl to whimper in fear.

The guard pointed at her and a few others came into the room and took her away. "She will be waiting for you in your room," he said, that horrible looking smile still on his face.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last fic, I'm sorry I didn't make a sequel to it, but I'm just not "feeling it." Anyway, I hope you all review this and if there is anything wrong with it feel free to tell me, and if there is anything you didn't understand feel free to ask me about it. **


	2. Carmesse

Slyfer was lost in thought as the guards walked him back to his cell. The girl, the elf, who was she? He had never seen another elf other than himself, seeing as how he had been in this prison his whole life. Maybe this girl could tell him something about the outside world.

When Slyfer came out of his thoughts he found himself outside of his cell, the big metal door looming over him.

"Hope you have fun, boy," the guard said, a cruel smile still enveloping his face, as he opened the and pushed him inside the cell. The door shut closed behind him, the sound of the lock turning loudly echoing through the tiny chamber.

Only after all this did Slyfer notice the girl sitting in the corner, her face an expressionless mask covering her face, yet in her eyes Slyfer could see clearly the fear that captivated her whole being.

"Relax," Slyfer said, trying to calm her down, "I wont hurt you-"

"Yeah, right," The girl interrupted, "I know what you want from me, why you chose me. I would rather cut my own throat than let you do anything to me."

"I'm not like the rest of them," Slyfer tried convincing her, afterward realizing that that's probably what anyone else would say, "I'll help you. My name's Slyfer, your's?"

The girl looked hesitant, Slyfer couldn't blame her, there was no reason for her to trust him, she would have to take a leap of faith in order to trust him. "Carmesse," she said, "my name is Carmesse."

"Well, Carmesse, I know your scared right now but I need you to trust me. I'm a prisoner just like you, and I, too, want to get out of here."

"Do you have a plan?" Carmesse asked, walking over to the cot and sitting down.

Slyfer thought for a moment, trying to think of a beginning of a plan. After several long moments he replied, "No, but a friend of mine is sure to be able to come up with something."

"A friend of yours? Isn't all your time spent in here?" Carmesse asked, puzzled.

"No, the guards have everyone train for three hours every day. They bring take us to a big room full of sparring rings, where we fight. The only difference between training and the real fighting is that in training we don't fight to the death."

"Oh, so what keeps them from putting you and your friend into the ring to fight each other?"

"Actually, we have fought each other a few times," Slyfer answered, "but they keep all the fighters in two separate groups for training, each group's cells are kept on opposite sides of the real fighting ring."

There was a long pause, both of them trying to come up with something to say, then Carmesse asked, "In training have you ever lost a fight?"

"No," Slyfer responded with a hint of pride, "I'm the only elf here, everyone else are humans, so it's all just a tangle of easy matches for me."

"Elf? You think you're an elf?" Carmesse said, stunning Slyfer.

"What do you mean? I am an elf,"

"No," Carmesse said, "well, not a full one anyway, you're only half elf."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Your hair color and eyes. Brown is not a hair color found in elves, same with your eyes, so one of your parents must have been a human," Carmesse informed him. "I know this because I, too, am a half-elf, my mother was human and father an elf."

Slyfer moved over to the cot and sat down next to her, a stunned expression still on his face.

"One thing puzzles me though," Carmesse stated.

"What?" Slyfer came out of his reverie.

"There have only been two known human/elf relationship recent enough to have been your parents: my parents, which is out of the question because I was there only child, and-"

There was a loud knock on the door, "Hey! It's time for training, get out here!" The guard outside yelled.

"I'll be back in a few hours, they shouldn't come in here so you should be fine," Slyfer told Carmesse.

He then got up and the door opened so he could get out, closing behind him.

**I'm sure you all know what button to push, so I ask you nicely, please review, I only got one review so thank you to for reviewing I can only hope that more people review this time.**


	3. Escape

**Two weeks later**

"So that's the situation," Slyfer said, telling his friend everything that had happened so far, being careful so as no one else would hear.

"Well, I'm going to have to think about it. I'm sure you will be able to take the guards right?" Ben said after a long pause.

"Maybe, I know I'm an elf and all, but there's only so much I can take, there's no telling how many guards will be between here and the exit. You sure you know where it is?"

"Yeah, the guard I bribed told the truth, I'm sure of it. What about the girl? Carmese, right? Our plan wont work if you plan to get her out of here too."

"Sure it will, she will stay with me while I take out the guards. She might even come in handy."

"How?"

"Well, she's an elf too, she could help take out the guards with me."

Just then a large boy, about their age walked up to them. "Hey guys," he said in a friendlier tone than he looked like he could create.

"Hey Mur," Slyfer and Ben answered.

"So, how are things goin?" Mur asked, still in the friendly voice. The two then told him about everything that had happened. "So no change in plan?" the hulking man asked.

"Nope, you still take out the guards on your end, while I get a little extra help taking out mine," Slyfer assured.

"By then I should have caught up to you two and we can make our way to the exit," Ben finished.

When training was over the three went back to their cells.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Slyfer asked Carmese.

"Well the guard outside brought in food, but that's it. Any news from you?"

"Good news actually, we can get out of here tomorrow."

Carmese's face lit up, "Really? So fast?"

"Yeah," Slyfer said, "Ben said that his guard is starting to ease up on him, so after Ben's fight tomorrow he will be able to knock him out. Meanwhile Mur and I will pick the locks to our cell, take out whatever guards are around and Ben will lead us to the way out of here."

"Simple plan, you think you will be able to take them out?"

"Yes, you sound just like Ben," Slyfer said, "I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do too; tomorrow is gonna be a big day." He lied down on the cot, used to the hard floor, and went silent.

"Alright," Carmese answered, "scoot over." She lied down next to him, knowing she had to, just in case a guard came in, to keep up the appearance of her being Slyfer's "prize." They had been doing this since he chose her that two weeks ago. That night had been perhaps the most awkward night of both of their lives. The awkwardness had diminished some since then, both of them getting used to it, but it wasn't completely gone.

Slyfer woke up to find Carmese still asleep, lying into him. Then he noticed the two bowls of food on the floor next to the door: breakfast. He quietly, slowly got off the cot, trying not to wake up Carmese. Of course, he failed.

Carmese got up right after him, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. It was small things like this that reminded Slyfer that she wasn't completely elven, which then reminded him that neither was he. Then he remembered something that she had mentioned, something that he somehow had completely forgotten about.

"Carmese, you mentioned that there were only two known human elf couples at the moment, your parents being one of them…who are the others?" Slyfer asked. How could he have forgotten a hint that Carmese knew his who his parents were?

There was a long pause, or maybe Slyfer was just nervous, he couldn't tell. Eventually Carmese replied, "They are the leaders of a rebel group fighting against Galbatorix called the Varden. One of them is a dragon rider by the name of Eragon."

_What? _Slyfer thought, he had heard of Eragon, the only hope for Alagaesia, the one free dragon rider, the man who would one day kill Galbatorix.

After another pause Slyfer dared to ask, "And my mother?"

"The ambassador of the elves…and also secretly the princess of the elves. Her name is Arya."

_So I'm…a prince? _Slyfer thought. Then after a few more moments, _Galbatorix must have taken me in order to emotionally destroy the Varden leaders. Then why not kill me?_

After voicing his thoughts to Carmese she answered, "If I had to guess, I'd say he didn't kill you so that he could use you in an emergency."

Before he could process this information they heard a loud cough outside the door. The Signal. Ben was supposed to cough as he was being walked past Slyfer and Mur's cells. It meant that it was time to start picking the locks on their cell doors.

"We can talk about this later," Slyfer explained, "Now we need to get started." It crushed his heart to stop the conversation there, but he knew that if they went on then they would fail to escape.

From underneath the cot he grabbed a few tools that Ben had sneaked him and Mur so they could pick their locks. Soon Slyfer had unlocked his cell door and eased it open. Looking out, he saw no guards in the dark, dreary hallway.

"Come on," he called to Carmese, who followed him out of the cell. As they were emerging from their containment they heard another cell door open. _Must be Mur. _Slyfer thought. Another sound then came from the other end of the corridor; the sounds of shouting and yelling that were soon shut out, only to be replaced by the sound of three pairs of feet walking toward Slyfer, Carmese, and now Mur.

It was two guards and Ben walking back from what Slyfer assumed was Ben's victory. Knowing it was his chance, Slyfer took off toward one of the guards, tackled him to the ground, and in one punch to face knocked him unconscious.

Ben then pushed the other guard in to wall and head butted him in the nose, breaking it. Mur then pounced on the guard and quickly took him out.

"Time to go," Ben said, sprinting away from where he had come. His rescuers followed him. The four of them ran for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, until the came to a door.

Slyfer walked up to it, put his ear on the door, and listened for people on the other side. After a few tense moments of nothingness, he slowly opened the door, only to come face-to-face with a big, hulking guard with a large hammer in his hand. "Mur," Slyfer uttered.

The guard raised his hammer and came down with it. Just then Mur stepped from behind Slyfer and somehow managed to grab the exposed part of the handle. Mur yanked the weapon away from the guard and struck him in the ribs with the stolen hammer, causing the guard to crumple to the ground like a dry leaf.

Without a word the group continued their sprint until coming to a gate, behind which they could see desert.

"Finally!" Mur exclaimed, rushing to the gate at a sprint, only to crash into it. The impact brought down the tiny barred door, filling the corridor with the warm air and dry smell of the desert.

The walked out of the corridor. Looking back Slyfer realized that they had been in a tunnel, leading underground, where the fighting arena and cells were.

"Seems too easy," Carmese, who hadn't said much in a while murmured to herself.

"True," Ben responded, "but who cares?"

"We are free," Slyfer whispered.

**Sorry for taking forever to write this. I have been swamped with school. But the thing is that for awhile my internet got shut off, so even if I DID have this written, I wouldn't have been able to upload this.**


End file.
